A Special Place
by pinkyluv
Summary: Kagome is explaning how dating works in her time. But when Inuyasha gets mad she finds herself on a date with him. one shot


I have no idea when i wrote this butI found it in my notebook and decided to type it up.

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha nor am I associated with the show in any way.

* * *

A Special Place

The group had gotten into a long conversation about the future , Kagome's time. She was trying to explain a television to them and it had somehow led to many more questions.

"So people go to movies in theaters when they are going out?" Miroku asked.

"Well you could go to a movie, or out to eat, or dancing, or….well anywhere with your boyfriend or girlfriend when you're going out.

"Have you ever dated anyone before Kagome?" Shippo asked form his spot in her lap.

"Um…Well I've been on a date before but I'm not seeing anyone right now" Kagome said eyeing Inuyasha who gave her a cold stare 'Hobo" he thought.

"Were did you go?"

"Hojo took me to the movies once, and to a restaurant and um…the fair" Kagome said remembering all the times she had ditched him to get back to the past.

Inuyasha gave a low growl. "You gave up shard hunting to go on a date!"

Sometimes everyone needs a break and if I didn't people would stat to think I wasn't really sick. I can't just skip everyday!"

"Why the hell not?" he demanded. No one in his time went to school so why should Kagome have to. She could just stay here with him and never have to work or take tests.

"In my time education is very important, over the years we have advanced a lot so there is a lot to learn."

"But Kagome the women are supposed to take care of the children and keep the home. Right?" Shippo asked.

"In my time people have rights and women are equal to men. Plus we don't get married at a young age so we have time to start a career. No one can tell us who we have to marry or what we have to do. There are laws that we must follow, and we'll be in trouble if we don't but it's a lot different then in this time."

"So you don't have to marry someone if you don't want to?" Sango was especially interested in this she to wanted to chose her husband.

"Nope"

"So then how are marriages set up?" Miroku was very curios about this.

"Well after the couple have been dating for a while one person, usually the boy, will buy a ring and ask the girl to marry him. If she says yes he gives her the ring."

"How long is a while?"

"Well it just depends on the person, I would like to date the guy for at lest a year."

"What happened we you don't like the guy."

"Well if you don't like him, your probably not dating him, but if he ask you to marry him you can say no."

"And your family wont be ashamed or dishonored?"

"Nope"

"Has anyone asked you to marry them Kagome?"

"Oh no Shippo. In my time I will be at least 24 or so before I even think about marriage. That will be after I go to collage and get a job, set my feet on the ground."

"But you date people"

"I have before, just not anyone right now."

"What about Hobo" Inuyasha sneered from the corner.

"He wouldn't be able to look after you at all I mean I'm a much …" he trailed off realizing what he had just said, his face reddened.

"In my time women look out for themselves. Demons aren't just walking around. The most dangerous weapons would be guns and even then it wouldn't matter how strong you are because if you are hit in the right place you'll die.

"Guns?" everyone asked

"A gun is a weapon, you pull a little bar back and a bullet comes out. The bullet goes so fast that it can tear through your skin. There is no energy or wind tunnels, no weapons like hiriqoutse and no swords other then for decoration in my time most of those would be in museums.

Inuyasha left. He could take care of Kagome better that that Hobo she was dating anyway.

"That's enough for tonight guys, ask me again tomorrow."

They would have answered but Kagome was already out the door. She was off to find Inuyasha/ Was he jealous? Probably not, he just didn't want Kagome to be gone for long. A day would put a HUGE hamper on finding the jewel shards. I mean you can't hurt the jewel detector

Inuyasha was in a tree. – he was always in a tree – when she found him.

"You wanna come down and tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

He looked down at her and sighed. After traveling with her for so long he couldn't escape her anymore. When she wanted something she usually got it.

"Not really" he finally replied.

"Come down here and humor me anyway."

"No"

"Fine then, I'll come up there so you can humor me."

"You'll fall and hurt yourself then I'll have to carry you around."

"Then come down here so I won't hurt myself.

"Feh"

"…Inuyasha"

In a rush of red he was at her side. He planted himself in the roots of the tree arms crossed, she smiled softly and sat beside him.

"You're mad because I've been on a date with Hojo before?" she asned more then an answer then a question.

"Feh" was all she got.

Silence.

"If it's so much here you know……you could go back…..I could ask Kikyo to help us…..I guess." Inuyasha said, wishing he had never, wishing that she would say that she'd stay.

She was stunned, was he asking her to leave? Didn't he want her here anymore?

"Well…I mean…."

'Please say she wont go God's don't take her from me…..and the rest of the group.'

"If – If you want me to go…..I guess I could." She said choking on tears.

"Well….I'll leave it up to you." Inuyasha said still praying.

"Well then….I guess I'll stay" she smiled glad it was over.

'Thank the Gods' they both thought.

"Good"

Silence.

"If you're mad about the date thing…you could, you know…take me on one." Kagome said softly.

Silence.

"There isn't any movies here." Inuyasha said. He wanted to go but… that would be a weakness that he couldn't afford to show, well….not to anyone but Kagome.

"You don't have to go to the movies on a date. We could just take a walk." Kagome suggested egging him on.

"Feh."

"I could use a walk anyway…wanna come?"

"It wouldn't be a date without me would it?"

Kagome smiled "Nope."

He just looked at her. She finally got tired of waiting and reached down to take his hand and pull him up.

Their eyes locked. They were enjoying a magical moment. Both of their eyes seamed to sparkle. And then just as quickly as it had come, it ended, both turned their heads to the side. Inuyasha looked at their conjoined hands, blushed and turned to Kagome. Their hands dropped both faces red.

Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to follow her witch he did. 'So this is a date?' he thought, 'kinda boring'. The two walked side by side bumping into one another and then jumping apart as if the other was contagious. Each time their hands would lingered as if wanting to be held.

"So…. how was you're day?" she asked a little uncomfortable. Usually they had tons of things to talk about but for some reason she couldn't think of anything to say. She had never counted those dates with Hojo, every time she went with him she thought of Inuyasha and rushed back home. Kagome startled when she felt Inuyasha reach down and grab her hand gently. She smiled and gripped his a little tighter.

"My day was…good." Inuyasha had no clue what to talk about, what did people say on dates? "How was yours?"

"Good."

'Wow' Inuyasha thought 'we can really spark a conversation'. He looked at the sky; the sun would be setting soon. 'Maybe I could take her their.'

"Come on. I'll want to show you something." Inuyasha said as he started to pick up the pace.

Kagome followed interested in were he was going to take her. Inuyasha led her through some trees and underbrush to a waterfall. He picked up Kagome bridal style and leaped for the top. "Hold on"

Kagome squeaked and hid her face in his shoulder. Inuyasha reached the top and set her down. "Wow" Kagome started looking around, "Inuyasha this place is beautiful!"

"I thought you might like it. Now come here." He pulled her over to the cliff and climbed up to a smooth, flat rock. Kagome followed him, taking his hand at the last part and letting him pull her up. The rock was just big enough for two people to sit as long as there sides were touching. The rested their backs against another stone. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand again, surprising her "Look at the sun set." She pried her eyes off of him and watched the sun sink under the mountains causing the sky to blend colors.

She let her head fall to Inuyasha's shoulder taking in the scene before her. Inuyasha looked down at his girl taking in her beauty. Her eyes reflected the colors of the sky her face lit by the hues. He smiled, a true smile. At this moment he was almost content. They only thing that would make it better would be….

"Thanks" she said

"No problem"

Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, as if to protect her from harm. She let one hand intertwine with his fingers while the other lay over his on her stomach..

"How did you find this place?"

"I used to come here all the time with Kik…." He stopped, that wasn't what she wanted to hear. Kagome started to get up saying. "It's ok Inuyasha you didn't have to show me this if it was you and Kikyo's special place." Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and stood up.

"What if I want it to be are special place!" he demanded. "What if I want this to be the place I tell you I love you, Kagome?"

She gasped that was the last thing she had expected. "Kikyo doesn't matter anymore Kagome. I don't love her, I never loved her like I love you."

He pulled her into a tight hug. "I never was so attached to her that I couldn't go a day without wanting to know were she was and what she was doing. I wasn't so in love with her that I let her play with my ears. I wasn't so in love with her that I would give my life for her. I wasn't so in love with Kikyo like I'm in love with you. I always have been Kagome, always will."

She hugged him back. "I love you to Inuyasha."

They stayed like that for a while before Kagome leaned back. "You know Inuyasha…a good date ends with a kiss."

He smiled "Well then I guess this was a good date then" he said leaning in until she could feel his breath on her face. "I guess it was'.


End file.
